Mass spectrometry is commonly employed for determining the composition of unknown chemical samples. In a specific mass spectrometry arrangement, a sample to be analyzed is ionized, and a mass spectrometer separates the ionized sample according to the mass-to-charge ratio of the various species included in the sample to thereby determine the composition of the sample.
For efficiency, it is desirable to be able to rapidly process a number of samples.
What is needed, therefore, is an arrangement for efficient ionization of a number of samples for mass spectrometry.